Consumers can interact with merchants to conduct various financial payment transactions. For example, a consumer can conduct a transaction with a merchant at a point-of-sale system using cash, a transaction card, or other transaction object. Oftentimes the computing devices used in various point-of-sale systems are susceptible to tampering and other fraudulent manipulation.